


Motel (Michael)

by Kazimir



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, a new member of the team that is made up of Michael De Santa, Trevor Philips and Franklin Clinton, had just completed your first big job. Despite the fact that you probably didn't have to, you and your new team decide to stay in a motel for a few days. You, given the option of who you want to room with, choose Michael. Friendship and some fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> It took a while, but a second Michael De Santa x Reader is finally here! Enjoy!

It was a good afternoon. Trevor, Franklin, Michael and the new addition to their team, you (thanks to making friends with Franklin's friend Lamar online) had pulled off a successful heist. It wasn't anything huge, just a small jewelry store, but it was your first big job and one of the first things you did with your new friends, so you were quite pleased.

Although it wasn't a huge job the 4 of you decided it would be best to spend the night in a motel, just as a precaution. You also decided that, instead of wasting money and space, it would be fine to just get two rooms and share with each other. In what you weren't sure was competitiveness or good manners (probably mainly the former) your 3 friends decided to let you have the first choice at who you wanted to room with. Although the answer was obvious in your mind, you took a second to think through the options.

You didn't hate Franklin, actually you thought of him as a somewhat close friend, but honestly you found spending long periods of time with him could get quite dull, he didn't have nearly as much to talk about as Trevor and Michael, so that was a no.

Trevor, on the other hand, you were quite fond of. Although many people were afraid of him due to his volatile temperament and his tendency to do whatever he wants whenever he wants to, you saw that he actually did care about the people he was close to, yourself included. Despite all this he did sometimes have a tendency to be a bit grabby with you, he’d stop if you told him to, but you were honestly too tired to do all that tonight.

And last but not least, Michael. You’d been quite fond of Michael since you had met him. You weren't quite sure why, but you guessed that his sarcastic wit and how fatherly he can sometimes be played into it in some way. Those two things and the fact that he always seemed to be fine sharing his problems with you, whether they be Trevor, his past or his family. This, in turn, made you quite comfortable talking with him, so the two of you always seemed to have long conversations that ended up either helping you or him.

So, obviously, you decided to room with Michael De Santa.

“I think I’ll room with Mikey tonight. Sorry guys.” You said to Franklin and Trevor with an apologetic smile. Trevor looked slightly upset before cracking his usual mischievous grin.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. I'm sure we'll find something to do, right Frank?" Trevor said, you weren't sure if he was kidding or not, but judging by Trevor's idea of "fun" you weren't eager to find out. As you walked down the hall with Michael you heard Franklin angrily mutter words of confusion before Trevor laughed. You were happy with your choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll add more chapter anytime soon, I'd like to, but I kind of want to work on a Steve Haines x reader, since there seems to be none of those and it's a fun challenge.

Michael put the key in the old lock and, with a turn of the handle, opened the door. The room was somewhat large and painted with dull colours. There was a king size bed with crisp white sheets and thick dark beige blankets huddled in the corner of the room. On the wall opposite of the bed there was a wood door that probably led to a bathroom, and beside you, against the wall, there was a small dark dresser with a lamp on top, which was illuminating the room. It definitely wasn't fancy, but it sure was cozy.

"Home sweet home." Michael said sarcastically as he took the black gym bags of jewelry and cash you were both holding and shoved them under the bed.

"It's pretty nice for a cheap motel." You said quietly. You'd never really been in a cheap motel before, you never had to be, but you honestly expected worse. At least there were no spiders or cockroaches.

"Tell me about it, you should've seen the god awful places T and I had to hide out in up in North Yankton all those years ago." Michael shook his head and crumpled his nose in disgust while he took off his suit jacket and folded it neatly on the bed and set it on the dresser beside the lamp. Strange, you thought, Michael was usually annoyed whenever someone brought up North Yankton but tonight he seemed a lot more bothered by it. That's probably what was bothering him. This realization left you both relieved and anxious. Despite the fact that you now probably knew what was bothering Michael, trying to talk to him about it was going to be a pain. He was a closed off person as it is, bringing up things that he told you in confidence that not many other people know wouldn't be easy. Regardless of that it had to be done, you wouldn't feel right letting Michael go to bed upset and not even TRYING to help him.

"Hey, uh, Mikey?" You asked, sitting on the edge of the bed as he sat beside you.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Said Michael, using his and Trevor's nickname for you and raising his eyebrow.

"Well... You seem to be a bit stressed lately... I was just wondering what's on your mind..." Michael smiled a little and his eyes softened. He put his hand on your shoulder before sighing.

"Y'know, you're really something, kid." He seemed to be impressed by your ability to see when he's upset, despite the numerous times you've done it before. "Don't worry about it, it's just family stuff, y'know, the usual."

"Are you sure? Because-" Michael cut you off with laughter and patting your shoulder.

"You know, if you keep this up I'm not sure which one of us is gonna have a heart attack first." You scoffed and smiled

"Alright, alright, I give up!" You threw your hands up in defeat before crawling to the other side of the bed and laying down. "Just remember I'm here"

"Yeah, yeah." Michael said before patting your shoulder playfully again and laying down on his side of the bed. "Just one thing"

"Hm?"

"Enjoy that kindness while you've got it, it won't last much longer in this life. And if it does it'll probably get you killed." Michael smirked and shut his eyes after saying that, but something told you he was at least a little serious. Oh well, you thought, at least you managed to put him in a good mood.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up to the sound of the door to your shared motel room closing. You opened your eyes slightly and noticed Michael was no longer in bed. You sat up slowly to see your temporary roommate walking to the bedside table, grabbing his suit jacket and putting it on.

"Jesus... What time is it?" You asked, not the type to enjoy being woken up. 

"About 6:00." Said Michael casually. You sighed. You always kind of took Michael as an early riser, and you two did go to bed quite early, but 6:00am was just a little crazy in your opinion. 

"6:00am? When did you get up?" 

"Like 10 minutes ago. I don't think Trevor and Frank are awake yet, I didn't hear anything when I knocked on their door." Said Michael, as if waking up before 6:00am was normal for career criminals and as if he didn't know that Franklin and Trevor, yes, Trevor of all people, would be awake at 6 in the morning.

"And I don't expect them to be up for another few hours." You said, swinging your legs over the edge of the bed lazily. You'd of loved to go back to sleep, but talking to Michael woke you up a bit, plus you wouldn't want to leave the poor man alone for the hours until your other 2 friends woke up. You stood up and stretched before walking to the bathroom mirror to fix your hair and put it back up. 

"Hey, you hungry?" Asked Michael. You didn't realize it earlier, but now you realized that you were pretty much starving. You didn't eat anything after yesterday's job, and you even ate a light lunch before due to nerves, so you eagerly accepted his obvious meal offer.

"Very. Do you know of any places around?" 

"I think there's a place across the street. Looks pretty good."

"Sounds good to me." 

And with that you went. Michael opened the door for you and shut and locked it after you had both walked through. Once outside, in the unusually misty summer morning, you saw some colourful lights across the street through the fog. You couldn't make out what it said, but you guessed that it was the place that Michael was talking about, considering it was the only sign you could see.

You both made your way through the fog towards the colourful lights.


End file.
